The Essentials
by falsewalls47
Summary: When two girls become friends in an unlikely place and become more at an unlikely time.
1. My Starting Point

**Chapter 1: My starting point**

I ve been working here for round about a year. It s a great place to work and very convenient for me to work there. This is my first real job and I m making way more than minimum wage, so it works for me. Another plus that makes me look forward to work is my co-workers. The people at my job are very diverse but we all have similar likings that join us all together. Oh, yeah, just so you know because I kind of forgot to tell you, I work at a small bookstore.

I don t really talk to anyone when I m at work. I join in every once in a while but I m usually the one that is constantly busy with filing paperwork, help order books and putting away books. And in between all that I help customers find their books and supplies that are somewhere around the store waiting for them to buy them. I m always the one that they pick to do stuff anyone else that works in the store can do but I still have to do it. It sucks most of the time because I could be doing more important stuff around the store. However, mindless work lets me think over things in my life and it allows me time to comfort myself. But all in all I just don t have that much time to talk to my co-workers.

I like to keep personal information to myself and it s one of my top rules to do so and not usually being able to talk to my co-workers helps me keep that rule. Fortunately enough for me not a lot of my co-workers even attempt to talk to me anymore. Makes me kind of sad sometimes though.

I love the store when it s busy because it gives me something more to do than talk to myself. But it has to slow down sometime and that sucks. Mostly because not only do I talk to myself, I have nothing to do while holding such conversations with myself. That is when the no friends at work thing sucks major ass.

Tomorrows always a day away. Just out of reach for me to grasp. And everyday is different, even in the smallest of ways. Hopefully all the tomorrows will be better than the today s and yesterday s that I ve lived through. I wish I could erase those days but who would I be without them? The days are as they are and there is not much I can do about it if anything at all. But maybe I ll reach the tomorrow that I ve always dreamed of.

_**Monday July 2, 2007**_

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

I hate the sound of my alarm when it goes off. The people who designed the clock picked the most annoying sound on earth. It wakes me up but it also makes me very cranky. And turning the damn thing off is even worse because if you hit the wrong button the radio starts blaring and you just want to rip the damn thing out of the wall.

Mornings are the worse thing in the world. And a Monday morning makes it ten times worse then a regular morning. To top it all off it s the summer. This is the first summer I had to wake up so early. I know to normal people that seven in the morning is not early but to me it is. I m a night owl not an early bird. This summer just really sucks so far.

It s not super busy at work. Mostly because normal people want to go to the beach or swim in the pool or just be outside and not stuck in a building looking at books. I say mostly because there are some who hang around the store and there are some guys who are creepy as hell but they don t bother us.

My boss hired some new people as well. At least that will be fun. I like bossing around the new people; it gives me some sense of power over them. I m really weird sometimes. Ok, most of the time. But it's not like anyone would know.

I just got to get out of bed and get ready for work. I always have to be quite because my Dad is a really light sleeper and one small thing wakes him up. I hate it when my brother always gets to the bathroom two seconds before I do. I have to wait forever before he's done.

Come on, Glen. Hurry it up! I have to go to the bathroom too! I usually just scream at the door until he comes out but not loud enough to wake up my Dad. It took a lot of tuning to master that trick.

He just opens the door and gives me this super pissed off look. Geez, I just had to use the bathroom for a minute. Don t have a heart attack.

I just brush pass him and ignore his comments. I do my same little bathroom ritual and get out. Which is usually just taking care of hygiene. And then I get out when I m done, so my Dad doesn t freak about me being in the bathroom when he has to go.

Another reason I like my job is that I can wear anything I want to but it can t be too revealing or obscene. For me it s the usual. T-shirt, jeans and sometimes a hoodie because it gets super cold sometimes.

I really need to get my own car. It s just not convenient for me anymore but it does save me a lot of money by just getting my Mom to take me to work. She also makes my lunch too. I feel like I m still five because I can t do anything myself. I just need some sort of freedom from my parents.

Spencer! Are you ready to leave yet?! My Mom yells and doesn t even notice me standing right behind while having my ear drums busted from her yelling for me.

Mom, I have been standing right next to for the last five minutes. My mother just nods her head at me and grabs her keys before she looks up at me.

I m sorry, Honey. Are you ready to go? I just nod my head yes and we start heading off for the car.

The drive over to work is as it always is. Boring and I always fall asleep before I make it to work. The radio is never on and it s not like she talks to me. But it s peaceful and peaceful makes me tired.

We finally make it my work and she drops me off by the back door. I ll see you later, Honey. Your Dad will pick you up after your shift is done.

All right. Bye, Mom. I just get out after that and close the door before she says anything else. She tends to go on about me calling and blah, blah, blah about stuff I already know.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, so my boss can let me in. The store doesn t open for another half-hour but I need to get myself and everything ready for customers. My morning ritual at work doesn t take long but I like to do it early instead of getting a coffee from the shop across the street. Coffee is not my drink of choice but it s not the worst thing in the world and it has lots of caffeine.

My boss finally opens the door. How s it goin , Spencer?

It s good. When are the noobs coming in? Sometimes I let my curiosity get the best of me and sometimes it s totally worth it.

Oh, they ll be here later on and maybe you could show them ropes.

Yeah, sure. I ll just have one of them shadow me and Tom can have the other one.

Sure, sounds good. Now lets get set up.

I just go around doing my thing and everyone starts showing up. Apparently the noobs showed up as well because I see this lanky lookin' guy and this beautiful lookin' girl sitting in my boss' office. I have a feeling that this is going to be one long day ahead of me.


	2. A Glance of Heaven

**Chapter 2: A Glance Of Heaven**

At least Tom hasn't showed up yet. Thank God that I get to call which one that I want. That boy calls dibs on all the girls that walk in the store. Now, I finally have the chance to get one of the girls and she is hotter than hell. Even the devils crotch would be on fire.

I've just been spotted by my boss, Kent, because he's waving me over towards them and with every step I get these huge jolts of tingles just from her looking at me. I think she's even checking me out a little bit. Point for me!

Yeah, Kent? I say as if I didn't know that I was going to be training one of them.

So, who would you like to train? This young man over here is Tom and the young lady over there is Ashley. I just smiles at the last part because he knows who I'm going to pick.

I'll take Ashley and Tom can train Tom. I just had to giggle a little at the last part because it was kind of funny.

OK. Just show her around the floor and where everything is. Then she can shadow you for the rest of the day. I just nod my head and motion for Ashley to follow me.

Once we are out on the floor I turn around in front of her and she knocks into me sending both of us to the ground pretty quickly. She's just laying there on top of me and she's not moving at all. It kind of scares me at first but then my heart starts racing inside my chest so hard, my breathing is so uneven and she looks into my eyes with such intensity that it makes me shiver a little. She just lays there staring into my eyes with her hands on my sides and a wide smile placed upon her face. She is just so beautiful and she's so close to me it kind of hurts, literally.

We had to been laying there for quite some time because I see Tom out the corner of my eye and he doesn't look to happy. He looks really pissed. It's probably because he got stuck with the guy and I got the hot girl.

She notices my attention is elsewhere and turns her head to look at what drove my attention away from her. Almost a split second later she gets up off of me but grabs my hand to pull me up. And even after we are up she doesn't let go of my hand, in fact she holds onto it tighter than before.

What was that all about? Tom asks with his eyebrows so far up that they disappear behind his hat.

Nothing, I knocked into her and we both fell onto the floor. She answers before I even get a chance to think.

OK, whatever. Oh, by the way I'm Tom. He puts a huge smile on his face and puts his hand out for her to shake. She just looks at it like it's diseased or something and that makes his smile to drop off his face slightly.

Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley.

We have some work to do. I just pull on her hand and we head over to the opposite side of the store away from the two Toms. When we get over there I stop and take a seat in one of the chairs against the wall. She sits down next to me. I should at least tell her who I am. So, I already know your name. I guess I should tell you mine. I'm Spencer.

She's just standing there and staring for a good while before she says anything to me. It wasn't weird or awkward but very intense. It's like she's searching me for something and I just wonder what she is looking for.

It's nice to meet you Spencer. She just smiles at me while she talks to me, like she's enjoying it, this has never happened to me before. So, what do you do in this place?

I just do whatever I'm told to do by Kent. It's a little bit of everything I guess. I just float around and go where I'm needed the most. I can't look at her when I talk. It makes me all nervous when I look at her.

That's cool. It doesn't seem to busy in here. She looks around as if to prove her point.

Yeah, right now is not our busiest time but it'll pick up soon. So lets get started. Today I'm just helping customers find their books and maybe stocking a little.

Cool, cool. So, all I have to do is stick by you? I just nod my head yes and she gets this huge smirk on her face. Well, this job is easier than I thought. And I get to hang around with someone that is actually a descent person. Oh, and thanks for saving me from that Tom dude.

I just smile at her and nod my head heading towards my perch that we would both be sharing today.


	3. Crawling In An Open Window

**Chapter 3: Crawling In An Open Window**

I have been sitting here for half an hour and haven t said one word to her yet. I ve just been doing one of the puzzle books that I brought in. It s something that I ve always done while waiting for customers to come in the store. Now, I feel bad because she is just sitting there doing nothing and I didn t even offer her anything.

Stay here. I ll be right back. She gives me this odd like while I get up and go into the back. I grab my backpack and head out towards my perch once more. Now what do you want? I have a few puzzle books in here and some magazines. Take your pick. All I ask of you is that when you re done put em back in my bag. She just nods her head and grabs one of the magazines from my bag.

I don t even get to pick my puzzle book before she talks to me. You don t look the kind of person that would read a music mag.

What do you mean? I really don t understand her. She doesn t even know me and she s already assuming what I am already like.

You look like you would be into gossip mags, not one about music. Great now I know I look like I have no personality or culture. Great, this day is getting better already.

Well, sorry to disappoint you. I can see her face fall a little bit before she picks it back up.

No, it s not like that. It just surprised me a little. How is it surprising? Like I said she doesn t know me. Not one bit.

Why does that surprise you? It s not like you ve known me for years and then found out about my secret obsession with music. I can t help but get a little snippy at her.

No, I haven t known you for years but I thought you were like everyone else that I ve known. People who look like you are so vain and vile. They see life through a mirror, only seeing themselves and not anyone else or the beauty right in front of them. However, what s on the inside, once you look past the beauty, is the decaying soul that rots inside the shell that is doted on.

How the hell do you respond to that? And the way that she is looking into my eyes scare me. It s like she has been there. She looks so torn and I m dying to know what happened. There is always a story, some you can find in books, some that are never shared and then there are some that just linger out there on the lips of the teller waiting to be told. I want to ask. I really do. But I can t, I have a feeling that her story is one to be left alone.

She finally looks up and smiles at me. It s as if nothing was said. So, how long have you been working here?

Um, for about two years now. This is my first real job and I like it here. It s familiar now and I couldn t see myself working anywhere else.

Well, that s pretty awesome. I hated my first job. So, how old are you? She seems really interested in me all of a sudden. It s kind of weird because no one that I ve known has ever even bothered to ask anything about me.

I just turned seventeen a couple of months ago. Why do you want to know? Something is up with her. I don t know what yet but I ll find out.

Just curious. If I m going to be working with you I have to get to know you. It would be weird spending most of my day with you and know nothing about you. She seems genuine but there is something just under the surface that I m missing. The alarm is ringing but I don t know why.

Oh, OK. I m just not used to people asking me questions. I try to give her a smile but I start to crack almost immediately and it s probably looking like a painful soft of smile instead of a happy one. So, how old are you? I tend to fidget when I ask questions. It s more out of habit then nervousness.

Oh, right. Duh. I m twenty-one and I ll be turning twenty-two in a few months. So, that makes me only four years older than you at most. She looks almost happy that there wasn t too huge of an age gap. I don t know maybe I ve been reading way too much into today.

Why do you want to work here? I mean not a lot of people want to work at a bookstore, especially with him. As I finish I point over to Tom with new Tom behind him. He s the biggest ass I ve ever met and such a jerk to all the girls that don t hang all over him. I really do hate him. I wish he would just leave or let me be without him always being a jerk.

Yeah, he is an ass but most guys are. It's like if you show them a little attention their egos explode and go into asshole mode. I think it s apart of their nature. I do know one thing, they would never be like that in front of their mothers. They would beat the shit out of em. I laugh a little because I know it s true. If my mother ever caught Glen being like that to any girl, she would beat him into a pulp. I would love to see that. But that would never happen. Not in a million years. He is a ass, however, he's not stupid.

That would be pretty funny to watch, don t you think?

She starts to giggle. It s really adorable to watch. Hell yeah, I ve already had front row tickets to that show. Absolutely hilarious. I wish I had that on tape, it would have definitely been on YouTube.

That s too bad. I would have definitely watched it. But you still haven t answered my question that I originally asked you. Her smile dies down a bit and she looks like she doesn t want to answer my question.

This is only a temporary job for me. I m just working here until I find something better. You know, not just a job but a career. Something for me to dig my feet into. She doesn t look at me while she talks. Why does she treat me as if I was someone that she has known her whole life when in reality I ve known her for two hours and a few passing minutes beyond that.

She is a puzzle. I can t even tell what kind of puzzle she is but she's one that I'm going to have to figure out.


	4. Control

**Chapter 4: Control**

I can see the rain falling just outside the door of the store. I wanted to take a little walk to this little family owned grocery store six blocks away for lunch, they always have the best sandwiches, I guess that s out of the question today. I ll just have to go to the caf across the street today. Maybe I ll have some soup or something. They have some pretty good soup there. I can deal with that, not what I wanted but it'll have to do.

I just want some time to myself. I m usually wishing for company but today I just want to be alone for a while. I think this is one of those be careful what you wish for moments. I just want things the way they were before she showed up this morning. I never had to think about my life before. I just accepted everything about me without question, now I don t know what to think.

Well, I better get over there before my break is over. I only have thirty minutes for lunch and it takes fifteen of it to get the food. The small caf , Urban Earth, is well known around here. That's why there is a big ass line everyday at lunch and breakfast. But it s totally worth it if you have the patience to wait.

I should have brought my hoodie with me. Damn it! I m going to be soaked!

I have a jacket in my car if you want to borrow it. And then maybe we could have lunch together? Damn it! I just wanted to be alone. But maybe she could drive me to the grocery store for a sandwich. I was really craving a sandwich. Whatever. I can have alone time later. I m going to get me a sandwich!

Um, sure. Want to go to a place I know? They have the best sandwiches ever but the only problem is that we can t walk in the rain. Could you maybe drive? I never had to ask anyone but my Mom for a ride anywhere and no one has ever let me borrow something from them, not even my brother.

She has this huge smile on her face now and I m pretty sure her mouth is going to fall off any minute now with all the smiling she has been doing today. Yeah, yeah. I ll drive but let me get my purse first. I ll be right back. She just turns and walks away but then when I turn my head and look out the corner of my eye, she is sprinting down the hall to grab her things. Crazy girl.

I just barely sit down before I see her power walking down the hall. Geez, this girl has a fire under her ass. I head over to the door to wait for her instead of staying in the chair. How far away did you park your car? I need to know if I m going to wait here or if I can run over to her car.

I m right out front. You probably won t get that wet if you run over there. I just nod my head and follow her to her car. Running full speed ahead. I almost fell. Good thing I fall a lot, I can actually balance myself out really quick before I fall and just keep on running.

She unlocks her car doors and I hop into her front seat. I m wet and cold. I look over to her and I see her rooting through her backseat for what I am assuming is the jacket that she promised me. Bingo! I was right.

I give her directions to sandwich heaven. She then starts up her car and we head off. I don t talk to her the whole time. I think it s more out of habit for me but I can tell that she is uncomfortable with it. I guess I could try and make her more comfortable. After all she is taking me to sandwich heaven and she did give me her jacket without question.

Um, so, what s your full name? I couldn t think of anything else. Geez, I m so lame!

My full name is Ashley Devi Davies. What s your full name?

I guess it s only fair that I answer her. It s, ah, um, Spencer Kallisto Carlin.

Thank God. As soon as I finish the question we arrive at the grocery store aka sandwich heaven. I put on the jacket and get out of the car so fast that I'm sure I look like a blur. I don t even wait for her to get out of the car or catch up as I head into the store. I want my sandwich! The sooner I get my sandwich the less questions I have to ask or answer.

I ve only known her a couple of hours and I can already feel my control slip. It s slipping out of my hands and into hers. The more I try to keep it from her, the more I give it to her. This sucks major ass.


	5. The Battle

**Chapter 5: The Battle**

So, um, do you play any instruments? Uh, why can t she just leave me alone? I just want to eat my sandwich and get back to work. Yes? No? I continue to stuff my face and she just looks at me like I grew another head. Are you a mute now? I don t answer her and she s starting to look sad.

I am such a sucker for sad faces. Yeah, I play. With just a small sentence her face lights up. It s like when you turn on the Christmas lights for the first time, it s so bright and you can t help but smile.

What do you play? I can t believe this! Are the answers I give her going to be on Jeopardy or something? I m serious! Now one even bothered to ask my name before and now she wants to know everything about me. Not going to answer? I m just curious about you. She has that damn sad look again, God I hate that look. Geez, any look but that one.

I play the guitar and a little bit of the piano. Do you play? What? She gave me that sad look that I can t stand and if she gets to ask questions so do I.

I play guitar, piano and drums. Wow, never would have guessed. Maybe we should jam together some time. I haven t done that in a while. She looks really happy. How can I say no?

Um, yeah, sure. We ll figure it out later. We have to get back before Kent has a fit. I get up from the table to throw away my trash and head towards her car. The rain is still going pretty good, I ll have to thank her better later on.

Hold on, just wait a minute. She's running towards me laughing. I have no clue why she is laughing. I didn t do anything. Like I said, crazy girl.

What are you laughing at? Did I do something? Not that I want her to stop. She has a beautiful laugh. She even crinkles her nose up. Another thing I m such a sucker for. Damn!

Yeah, you just up and ran away. You are starting to remind me of the white rabbit in Alice in wonderland. What the hell? I am not like the white rabbit.

Come on, I m late. She's laughing even harder now. Ah, this sucks, I ve never been late before. I m serious. I m late, we have to get going.

She just sits there and laughs. I don t have time for this. I grab her hand and pull her towards her car while she is laughing her lungs up like I ve never seen anyone do before. I don t think she ll be able to drive in the condition she is in. She looks like she is about to pass out from the lack of breathing. Come on, let s go, it s not that funny. I ve never been late for work before. I'm trying to give her my sad puppy eyes with the head tilt. Bingo! She straightening herself up now. I ll have to remember that for later if I ever have the need for it again.

Alright, alright. We ll be there is a few minutes. It s not like it s across town. Geez. I can t tell whether she is annoyed now or if she thinks that I was mad or something. Uh, I don t know anymore.

Are you annoyed by me? I can t help but look down at my feet while asking. I already know that most people can t stand to be around me but I always thought that I was better off without them.

No, I m not annoyed by you. I looked up at her and she had a small smile on her lips that is causing me to smile. This girl has to be lying though. I even annoy myself sometimes. So, I know for a fact that I annoy her.

Really? Not even a little? Or maybe you re mad? I have to ask. She just doesn t want to hurt my feelings because we ll be working together. That must be it. It s the only reason why she is being so nice!

No, you don't annoy me. I just want to get to know you a little more. And no, I m not mad, not even a little. I feel bad now. I don t know why. It s not like I did anything wrong. It s just too weird for me.

I just put my face back down to look at my shoes. Which I have to remind myself later to wash because they re so freaking dirty it s unreal. Anyways, I ll just have to apologize; what else is there to do? I m sorry. This is just weird for me. You are the first person to even ask. Not even my parents or my brother even bother to ask. So, I m just a little freaked by it.

No, no, don t feel sorry. I really want to get to know who you are. You are a really nice person and it would be nice to maybe be friends one day. I could really use a friend. But that s only if you re up for it. What?! What should I do? Should I accept? I don t know! This has never happened to me before! I can t even remember the last time I had a friend! Ok, calm down. Don t freak. Just put a smile on your face and toughen up.

Maybe, when we know each other better. I need to know you more to make a better decision. Her smile is so big you could probably light up the whole of New York City with it.

That sounds like a good idea to me. I hope I m doing the right thing. It would suck if it didn t turn out good. I have to work with the girl for who knows how long. She would probably make my life a living hell or worse she would turn to the dark side. But if I don t at least try then I ll never know. I ll just keep it safe.

Oh, damn it. We are probably so freaking late. I have never been late before! I really don t to make that a habit. I will definitely bring a lunch tomorrow. Kent is going to kill me! I grab her hand again and run to her car. It s still pouring down really hard. I don t think I ve ever seen puddles this huge in my entire life. Keep focus and don t fall. The car is right there.

Damn it. I jinxed myself. One minute I m running towards her car and the next thing I know I m on the ground. Oh and because I was holding her hand so tight she fell as well. And guess what! She is on top of me once again.

She puts her hand on my chest. Which does not help anything but to speed up my heart and I m sure my heart will fail before she takes her hand off of that area on my body. She is touching around my head. I just hiss at her when she touches where my head met the pavement. Don t lift your head just yet. I want to check it out first.

I let her. What else am I going to do? I'm just laying here staring at her and letting her do anything she wants to me. Her left hand is still on my chest and her right hand is caressing my head. Her body is pressed against mine. I don t think I felt so paralyzed and carefree before in my whole life.

I just want to stay in this position for the rest of my life. It feels so good. I m fighting against myself on whether or not I should hold her tighter against me. I want to pull her as close as I can to me.

I don t know what happened to me when I hit my head against the pavement. But something snapped in me and put everything in its place. It feels so good to know what I want. And I want her.


	6. Closing Spaces

**Chapter 6: Closing Spaces**

I ve been in the hospital for two hours so far. I hate getting stuck in the emergency room. It always takes forever to get out and it's not my favorite place to be. At least I have Ashley to keep me company and thank god that it s not my Moms hospital. That would have been a nightmare.

Hey, do you want something? I m going to get a snack from the machine. Awe, she is so cute. I can t believe she even stuck around waiting with me. She even called Kent and saved me from the embarrassment of telling him what happened. I can t say I would have done the same for her but I m thankful that she did it for me.

No, I m good. Thanks anyways though. She has to be one of the nicest people that I know. Half of the people that I know are complete douche bags from hell. It's nice to know that there are some nice people out there.

Hey Space Ranger, are you coming back any time soon? Huh? What? Oh, I must have spaced out while I was thinking. Damn! I need to stop doing that!

Oh, hey. Sorry about that. What is she smiling at?

It s OK. Are you sure that you don t want some? She's sitting in the chair next to me and practically putting the Cheetos in my mouth. They are my favorite ones too, the crunchy kind. I guess I could take some. I am kind of hungry. Now she s smiling again. What the hell?

What? I know talking with my mouth full is not attractive but the question came out before I could stop it. She doesn t look like she s bothered by it though.

I knew you were hungry. I must be giving her a look like I m as confused as I feel. Your stomach was talking earlier. She still has that huge smile on her face. I know I look retarted but come on.

Oh, I didn t even think you could hear that. I can feel my cheeks getting warm. Damn it! I hope they re not as red as I think they are. She is laughing so hard right now. That s just great! I can t get a break today, not even a little bit.

Ms. Carlin. Ms. Spencer Carlin. At least I m being called up to get looked at, finally. Now, I can get this over with and get out of here. I hate hospitals.

She has her hand in mine! It s so warm and soft. Its different than I thought it would be. Its not weird at all. Ready? I guess we should get over there before the nurse goes onto someone else in the room.

Yeah, I can t get wait to get out of here. I really can t. My head hurts really bad and hopefully we can get back to work before my Mom comes by to pick me up. But I guess she s going to find out sooner or later anyways.

We are walking towards the door in the back corner and the nurse looks super pissed. And the closer we get to her the more pissed off she looks. Are you Ms. Carlin? I nod my head yes. Follow me. We are following her to one of the beds that are lined up against a wall towards the back. OK, this is your bed. Sit down and Dr. Robinson should be out soon. I take a seat on the bed and Ashley sits down on the chair next to the bed.

Hopefully, the doctor will be out here soon. I need to get back before my Mom gets there to pick me up. She will freak if she finds out I was in a hospital and didn t call her or anything. This Dr. Robinson better hurry up and get here, I don t have all day.

If you want you can use my phone or I can call your Mom for you. I can't let her call my Mom. That would probably really weird. But what other choice do I have? By the time I get out of here it will probably be too late and I'll get in shit load of trouble or I can just let her do it and it'll all be over with. This fucking sucks.

Um, yeah you can call her if you want. I can try to use the phone at the nurse s station but I don't think that s going to work. Is it ok if you do it?" Please say yes. Please say yes!

Yeah, yeah, I ll do it. Thank god. Oh, thanks big man. Or woman. Or whatever the hell you are.

Thank you for everything today. You ve been so nice and everything. It means a lot to me. She just nods with that smile on her face and heads outside to make the call.


	7. Slipped And Fell

**Chapter 7: Slipped and Fell**

It s been forever and Ashley isn t back yet. Ms. Carlin? Well, it s about time. I ve been waiting here forever and I want to get out of here.

Yeah, that s me. And you must be Dr. Robinson. Just check my head out so I can leave. It was Ashley s idea to begin with and she s not even here with me. Ok. Calm. Down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Maybe she s still talking to Mom. Or maybe they wouldn t let her back in! I don t know.

Yeah, that s me. He grabs a pair of rubber gloves out of his coat pocket and puts them on. Ok, now that we know each other, let me get a good look at that head of yours. Where did you hit your head? I point to the back of my head. And of course the first thing he does is poke at it. I just want to scream at him, damn him it hurts! Calm down Spencer, calm down. Damn. Ashley is supposed to be here to hold my hand. Yeah, it looks like you might need stitches and then we can release you. It shouldn t take long. He just smiles at me like it was going to be ok. God, this sucks.

Ok, I just need my friend first. Do you think I could go find her or something? I really need her. I don t think I can do this by myself.

No, no. You stay here. I ll have the nurse that brought you back to go get her for you. Do you know where she is or an idea of where she is? Thank God he is helping me. That would have sucked if he was an asshole.

Thank you. She should be in the lobby or outside on the phone with my Mom.

No problem. I ll be back with all the things I need to put you back together again.

What am I? Humpty Dumpty?

Something like that. He needs to just shut the hell up.

I hope my Mom isn t giving her a hard time. Or maybe she left me here? Oh God, I hope not. That would suck more than anything else in the world.

Ms. Carlin. Oh, there she is. Thank God. Don t lose your friend because I m not getting her again. Well, isn t she just the happiest out of the bunch.

Fine, fine. Ashley is walking over to the chair as the nurse leaves. What did my Mom say?

She said that you still have to be home by 6 and that you re paying the bill for the stitches. Figures! She s the freaking doctor! Why can t she pay? Geez! Why is your Mom like that? She didn t even seem concerned or anything.

Don t worry about it. I don t.

You shouldn t be treated like that though. Nobody should. It s not right. Why does it matter? It does happen and there s not much I can do about it as of right now.

Yeah, maybe. But it happens and at least some people have others that they can lean on while they re going through it. She looks so sad right now. I don't like that look. I should have never opened my mouth. I don't want or need her pity.

Well, you have me to lean against now. I know we haven t even known each other a whole day yet but I think that we could be good friends. Nobody has ever wanted to be my friend before and now she does! This day is so awesome. So, what do you say? Want to be my friend?

Hell yeah! She has this huge smile on her face. It s nice to see her smile. I mean, yeah, I want to be your friend. I really, really do!

Alright Ms. Carlin! Are you ready to get those stitches now that your friend is here? I nodded my head and Ashley grabs my hand. Ok, I m going to numb you and then I m going to stitch you up. After I stitch you up I m going to give you some instructions on how to take care of it and when you should come back to get them taken out. Cool? I just nod my head again. He's swabbing my head with a q-tip has some numbing stuff on it. I thought he was going to give me needle to numb me. Either way I m good. Can you feel this? I don t have any clue as to what the good ol doctor is doing but I can t feel it and I shake my head. You re ready. I just need you to stay still. It ll only take a couple minutes.

Alright, just start. I just want to get out of here.

Alright. I guess he started. I could feel a little pressure but I was to busy paying attention to Ashley to care. Her hands are playing with my fingers. God, her hands are so soft and smooth. I wish I could hold her hands forever. So warm and comfortable in mine. I ve never felt this in my entire life. I m done. Let me go get the other stuff so you can take care of it. And of course it gets interrupted.


	8. Always The Same

**Chapter 8: Always The Same**

_**Wednesday July 18, 2007**_

It has been a interesting two weeks. I have never felt this relaxed or like I belong somewhere for a long time. Ashley just makes me feel comfortable and I don't have to hide who I am with her. She's sweet, polite and from what I can tell honest.

We're supposed to hangout after work. She wanted to plan this time and I get to do it next time. Apparently she is a fan of giving surprises because she won't let me know what we are going to be doing or where we are going. I just hope that she like receiving surprises as much as she likes giving them 'cause you get what you give.

Anyways, I still have to restock the magizines. Kent will have my ass if I don't get them done before I eave for the day. Hopefully, Ashley will be done setting up the display and then she can help me with this crap.

Lately Ms. Johnson has us working apart from each other. I just think she is jealous because she doesn't have someone to talk to or have fun with while sitting around waiting for someone to actually come into the store. Ms. Johnson just takes care of the registers but Kent allows her to give us projects to do. I don't mind the projects but could she at least allow us to work together once! Oh well. It's not like I can do anything about it except to do the work by myself and try to get it done as fast as I can.

"Hey, I thought you would be done by now."

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that. I was just thinking that's all."

Her arms are extended and her hands on my shoulders holding me in place. "I'm sorry. What's on your mind?"

I look up and into her eyes like I've been doing for the past few weeks that I've known her. "I'm just thinking about what you could've possibly planned. I can't wait to find out what it is."

Her smile is spreading across her face and it's definately something I like to see. Her hands have moved from my shoulders to my hair and she's playing with the end of my ponytail. "You'll like it. I promise."

"Oh, I don't know. How can you be so sure?"

Her smile is impossibly bigger and she's lightly tugging on my hair. "You'll love it and if you don't you're going to tell me you do anyway. Understand?"

I can't help but laugh. There is definately something different about this girl but I like it. "Yes Ms. Davies."

"Good. When work is over meet me by my car. Got it?"

"Yes Ms. Davies."


	9. The Velvet Rope

**Chapter 9: The Velvet Rope**

_**Tuesday June 12, 2007**_

_I wish I had a friend. Just one! That's all I really need. Why can't I have that? Everyone else has at least one friend!_

_I hate my life! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!_

_"Spencer! Stop it!"_

**Wednesday July 18, 2007**

Everytime I think back to that day I get upset. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was so mad. I was mad that I was feeling so much pity for myself. I was mad that no one wanted to be my friend. I was so mad that I couldn't make friends. So, I hit pretty much anything that was in my room. Breaking a lot of my stuff. I'm sure if my mother had not come in I would have broken more stuff. She only stopped me because there was company down stairs and wanted to stop the noise. It probably didn't help when I told her to fuck off. I probably wouldn't have said that if I wasn't so mad. I pretty much cried the rest of the day and regreted breaking my stuff. Life goes on, as usual.

I don't have to worry about that anymore though. I think I finally have a friend. It's funny that my little outburst happend a few weeks before I met Ashley. It's like she has been sent to me.

Now I'm waiting by her car. Just like she told me to do.

"Hey Stranger." I turn around and there she is. As beautiful as ever.

"Hey. So, where is this place that you are taking me?" I'm so excited! No one has ever surprised me with anything before!

"No where that you need to be concerned about!"

"But I really REALLY want to know." I'm not above begging.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Fine!"

"Now, I need you to get in my car and put the blindfold on."

"What if I don't want to put the blindfold on?"

"Please!"

"Fine. But it better be good."

"Oh, it is!"

When I open her car door there is a blindfold and a long piece of velvet rope sitting on my seat.

"What's the rope for?"

"To tie your hands together after you put the blinfold on. I don't want you sneaking a peek."

Well, this is going to be an interesting ride.


	10. Revival

**Chapter 10: Revival**

**Monday February 8, 2010**

Today is the day I am getting married! I never thought this day would come. I never thought I would be someones wife. I never thought that I would share my life with another person.

I always thought I would be alone. Mostly because I was always alone.

I am so glad that I finally have someone and that same person wants to spend the rest of thier life with me.

"Spencer! Get up! We have to go to the Church!" That is Suzie by the way. I know we have a lot of catching up to do...

I guess the best place to start catching up is from where I left off.

**Wednesday July 18, 2007**

I know it has been at least an half hour since she drove off with me blindfolded and tied up. She hasn't said one word to me. It's starting to get a bit awkward just sitting here.

"We are almost at my apartment." About fucking time!

The car jerks forward a bit as she stops her car. I can feel her breath against my face as she leans over to untie my hands. My heart is about to run out of my chest. When her hands leave my wrists she takes the rope with her and I take off the blindfold. She is just staring at me with a slight smile on her face. I break the eye contact by looking around at the scenery. Looks like we are downtown in a parking garage.

"Come on. Can't just sit in the car all day."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that you lived downtown?"

"I wanted it to be surprise."

"I know what downtown looks like. So, it's not that much of a surprise."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She has a very sad look on her face that just made me feel very horrible.

"Don't be sorry. Please?"

She just nods her head and gets out of the car and starts towards the evelvator. I feel like an ass now.


End file.
